The Bonfire
by wiltar
Summary: Written before the episode that actually had a bonfirescene in it There's an annual bonfire in the O.C.Alex and Marissa decide to attend this gathering. It’s just old fashion fluff


**Title: **The Bonfire

**Author:** Patricia 

**Rating: **I guess this would be an R for a tiny bit of (mild) sexual content

**Disclaimers: **Marissa and Alex (and the other OC characters) belong to Fox and Josh Schwartz. I'm not making money with this, so Fox, you better keep your lawyers at bay!

**Pairing: **Marissa/Alex

**Feedback: **Ah feedback. It's what keeps me going in those dark days. So if you have feedback, don't hesitate to send it my way!

**Distribution: **If you like my fic, feel free to distribute it on your website. Just don't forget to let me know, and please, give me the credits for all of my own hard work

**Spoilers: **If there are any (besides the fact that Alex and Marissa are dating, which you should know by now if you're actually going to read this fic) it's only up until episode 2x12, The Lonely Hearts Club

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **This was written directly after seeing The Lonely Hearts Club, so BEFORE the actual Bonfire-scene on the show

**Less important notes; **I have to tell you all that I am in no way familiar with the way life is in the O.C. or anywhere else in America. (I'm Dutch) All I know is from tv-shows and movies… so most of this is my imagination, it might not be reflective of real life. Also, I know nothing of fashion, so don't come and beat me up if I make the wrong comments about Gucci and Versace ;-) Final note; I'm sorry, I suck at writing sexual stuff…

**Summary: **My imagination ran away again, and created an annual bonfire in the O.C.Alex and Marissa decide to attend this gathering. It's just old fashion fluff

It was the evening before the annual bonfire. Marissa and Alex were sitting at the steps in front of Alex's house, snuggled up closely when Marissa spoke up.

"So, the bonfire is tomorrow. Are we going?"

"You want to go?" Alex asked with a hint of surprise in her voice.

The annual bonfire had become an event that by tradition only attracted the young couples of Orange County. Even though they hadn't been exactly hiding their love for one another, they had never gone to any of these 'couply' gatherings before. So Alex was mildly surprised to find out Marissa wanted to go there, together.

"Sure," Marissa replied, "I mean… a cozy spot by the fire, you, me, the sound of the ocean in the background. Some stupid guy trying to impress his girlfriend by singing, while everyone else just wants him to shut up. And did I mention the marshmallows?"

"Hmm, marshmallows, that's the keyword. I say we go" Alex said.

"Great. Then it's a date. I've got to head home now, but I'm really looking forward to tomorrow." Marissa said while standing up. She held out her hand to pull Alex up as well, pulling her in directly for a kiss.

"I so hate… this saying… goodnight stuff" Alex replied in between kisses. "You're sure you can't stay any longer?"

"Not if we want to go to the bonfire tomorrow. Mom's been bugging me lately, she wants to spend more time with me. So if I spend time with her tonight, I won't have to go home early tomorrow."

"Good point. But still, I wished you could stay longer."

Marissa gave Alex another quick peck. "Me too, but tomorrow we've got all the time in the world. I'll make up for all the kisses you have to miss tonight."

With one last quick kiss, Marissa turned to leave for her car. As she got in, she quickly yelled "Be ready at nine!"

Alex gave her a thumbs up, just before Marissa's car turned around the corner. Smiling, she went inside.

**Bonfire day**

The next day, Summer and Marissa were shopping together. Marissa was of course trying to find something cute to wear that evening, while Summer spend most of her time trying to find a new designer bag. Preferably something Versace this time, Gucci was so 2004 after all!

When neither of them had succeeded after 2 hours of browsing, they decided to go for a cup of coffee.

Once they had settled, Summer spoke up.

"So, you and Alex… seems to go pretty well, right?" When Summer just found out about the two of them, she was surprised, but supportive. And the longer it lasted, the more accepting she became of it. They were at a point now, where she could speak about it freely, and without feeling any kind of weirdness.

Marissa answered. "Everything is great. I don't think I've felt this good before, not even with Ryan."

"She must be a killer in bed if she makes you feel THAT good" Summer said laughingly.

"You know… We haven't actually…slept together, like that. There hasn't been much more than snuggling and kissing in bed. She's been really patient with me. " Marissa admitted, shyly looking down at her cup of coffee, fiddling around with the spoon.

"You could say that! How long have you been together? Five months?"

"Four months, two weeks and six days. But we didn't want to rush. And she didn't want to push me. After all, she's the first girl for me, you know."

"Yeah, but still. How on earth could you keep your hands off of her for that long. She's hot, even I can see that!" Summer exclaimed.

Marissa laughed. "Yes she is… and don't you go getting any ideas, she's mine! But seriously. It's not easy. I mean, I want her badly. At first, I was only nervous. You know, because she has more experience in that department. But lately, I feel like I'm ready."

"Then let her know that."

"I guess you're right" Marissa replied.

**Bonfire night, 8 pm**

A rapid knock on Alex's door pulled her away from her closet. Quickly putting on a long baggy shirt, she raced to her door to see who dared to disturb her now from the hard process of picking out something to wear.

As she opened her door roughly, she felt all her anger disappear. Before her stood Marissa, dressed simple, but as always looking gorgeous. She was wearing nice white pants, and on top of that a simple white t-shirt with the words 'lover' in glittery silver written on it.

"Hi sweetie" Marissa said before leaning in to give Alex a long kiss. "You know, as hot as you look wearing only that baggy shirt, I do think you should wear something else to the bonfire."

Alex was stunned. "I thought you said you'd be here at nine."

A mischievous glint appeared in Marissa's eyes. "No, I said **be ready** at nine. Looks like I got here just in time for the fun of watching you getting dressed."

Alex could try as hard as she wanted, but a smile she could not suppress. "Might look like it, but to be honest… you just got here in time to see me disappear into the bathroom for a quick shower, to come on out fully clothed."

"Oh come on, don't spoil my fun. I get here this early and I don't even get a sneak peak?" Marissa exclaimed dramatically.

Alex walked over to give Marissa a kiss on her cheek and then leaned in to whisper in her ear. "No you don't… not yet"

She then turned around, grabbed some clothes from the big pile on her bed and disappeared into the bathroom, leaving a very flustered Marissa behind.

Twenty minutes later Alex emerged from the bathroom, fully clothed. She was dressed in a denim short skirt, and a black tank top. She too, went for a 'simple but gorgeous' look. While Alex took her shower, Marissa had made herself comfortable on the couch, watching an old episode of Will and Grace. But the minute she had heard Alex enter the living room, she had lost all interest in that marvelous series. She grabbed a beer, walked over to Alex and handed it to her. "You look amazing."

"Please, I'm not even wearing any make-up"

"You know you don't need make-up to look amazing" Marissa spoke truthfully.

But being a girl, going out in the Orange County, Alex went to fix her make-up anyway. By nine, the pair left for the bonfire.

When they arrived there was already a nice fire burning. The girls went to find a good spot, not too far from the fire, but also not too close to the main crowd. It didn't take them long to settle.

As Marissa went to get them drinks, Alex spread out a blanket for them to sit on. She took a look around, and broke out in giggles when she spotted a guy with a guitar. He was sitting close to the fire, strumming the guitar and singing really bad. Next to him there was a girl swooning.

Marissa returned to find Alex still giggling. "What?" she asked?

"Nothing, it's just that you were so right yesterday. You know, about the guy trying to impress his girlfriend when all the other's just want him to shut up?

It was that moment another guy decided to actually stand up and shout "Dude, quit it already! You can't sing so save it for the shower!"

Alex and Marissa exchanged a look, then burst out into laughter.

After half an hour of snuggling, and just observing all of the young couples, Alex's stomach started to growl.

"Looks like somebody is getting kind of hungry" Marissa said softly.

"Only a little bit." Alex said while getting up "I'm just going to grab some marshmallows by the fire. Wait right here. "

With that, Alex stood up and walked towards the fire. Marissa sat there dreamingly observing her. But soon she missed the closeness, she needed to be near Alex. So she did the only thing possible, she went over.

Just when Marissa got to Alex, Alex was getting a marshmallow from the stick. Marissa went up to her from behind, and grabbed the marshmallow out of Alex's hand.

"Thanks so much honey, you are too kind." she said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Hey, that one was mine" Alex exclaimed.

"Well, than you'll just have to come and get it. " Marissa ran away.

Now Alex couldn't just give up on her marshmallow like that, so she went after Marissa.

After a short sprint, she caught up with her girl. She grabbed her by the waist and started tickling her. Marissa fell down, pulling Alex along, at the same time still managing to keep the marshmallow away from the sand. Alex continued tickling Marissa's side.

"You ready to give up" she asked breathlessly

"Never" Marissa exclaimed

So Alex continued her sweet attack until Marissa shouted "Truce"

Marissa sat up. "We both get one half"

Sensually, she took half of the marshmallow into her mouth, leaving the other part of it for Alex to take from her mouth. Alex took the bait of course. She moved forward and took the other half from Marissa's mouth, leading them into a strangely sticky but sexually charged kiss.

When it ended, Marissa asked Alex. "So, you got me, far away from the fire… alone… Now what do you want to do? "

Alex gave Marissa one of her trademark glances, mouth slightly opened in surprise, while processing what Marissa just had said. Her voice became slightly husky.

"Honestly? I really want to take you home right now. Even farther away from the fire, so we are really… alone"

Marissa stood up, offering her hand to Alex. "Then let's get out of here"

Twenty minutes later, the girls arrived at Alex's home. Alex opened her door to Marissa.

"Come in" she said. During the gathering of their stuff, and the car ride, the air had been charged. Both girls knew what they wanted, both knew their dreams were about to come true. It had caused a certain tension and awkwardness between them. They had been craving for each other so long, but when they knew it was really gonna happen… Well, nerves started to play a big part for the both of them.

Marissa sat down on Alex's couch.

"So. You want a drink?" Alex asked

"Sure. Mineral water please."

Alex got both of them a glass of mineral water and sat down next to Marissa. After a few minutes of silence Alex spoke up again.

"You know, you still don't have to do anything if you're not ready"

Marissa put her glass down on the table. She took Alex's hand into her own. Feeling strangely confident, she replied.

"I am ready. I don't think I've ever been more ready."

With that being said, she moved forward to capture Alex's lips. The kiss started slow, but soon heated up.

"Please tell me you can stay the night. I don't want to wake up alone tomorrow morning." Alex said huskily when they came apart to get some air.

"I told my mom I probably wouldn't spend the night at home, so yes, I can stay. I will stay."

She moved in for another kiss, hungrily attacking Alex's mouth with her own. Alex went into the kiss just as passionately as Marissa had. This time, it didn't take long before Marissa's hands started to roam. Subtly, she moved her hand beneath Alex's shirt. She felt the pleasure kind of goose bump surfacing on Alex's skin, and never before she felt as happy as she did when she heard Alex moan softly into her mouth.

"Let's go to your bedroom" Marissa whispered.

Still kissing, the girls stood up. Alex pulled away and offered her hand to Marissa. She took it, and Alex led her slowly into the bedroom.

As soon as they got there, the kissing continued once again. It was so slow, yet so powerful and passionate. Their lovemaking proved to be just the same. They took all their time to discard their clothes, and when they laid next to each other the power of it became almost too much to bear. The overwhelming power of being together guided them through their first night together. The surrendering of two souls to each other, slow, powerful, passionate, true and right. And when they heard the gasping of each others' names at that magical moment, they knew they never ever wanted to miss that feeling again. A perfect moment in paradise. They had come home spiritually, on that beautiful bonfire night.

The End


End file.
